No One Knows How
by blue artemis
Summary: Molly makes sure her family will get together for Christmas after she's gone.
1. Chapter 1

The Battle of Hogwarts claimed many lives. The dead laid out in the Great Hall attested to that fact, not to mention those fallen during Voldemort's reign of terror. Human nature being as it was, people mourned and moved on, living life because they had to; otherwise the war was fought for nothing. Slowly life returned to normal, well, as normal as it could get, with many families missing members. Most of them tried their best to put the darkest days behind them, but as many found, there were wounds that did not heal quickly. St. Mungo's was working closely with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to figure out who got hit by what curse, and getting them proper treatment.

* * *

Molly Weasley was pensive as she puttered around her kitchen, trying to get everything in the right place. It was getting harder and harder to do her every day chores, though, and she knew she would have to see a Healer soon. She was forgetting where she left things, plates and cups were falling out of her hands, and she had lost a tremendous amount of weight. She could fit into her Hogwarts uniform again, which, as much as she enjoyed the thought, frightened her as well. She just didn't want to think of the possibilities. _There is so much left to do, I really can't leave them, yet. _She shook her head, it wasn't like her to let her darker thoughts take over, not even now. She heard a noise and looked up, startled. The loud tapping at the kitchen window was completely unexpected. She let the owl in, took the letter, and mechanically gave it some treats. She opened the letter, gasped and backed up, falling into the chair behind her.

_Molly,_

_I couldn't allow the administration of either the hospital or the Ministry write this letter to you. You know we have been doing work to piece together what happened during the Battle at Hogwarts. We went through all your duels, and quite honestly, if I didn't have to be the bearer of bad news, I'd be recruiting you to be an instructor at the Auror Academy. _

_I don't know how to say it nicely, so I'm just going to say it. You were hit in the back by a wasting curse by Rabastan Lestrange. _

_I know you attributed the weight loss and exhaustion to your_ _grief over Fred, but you need to get to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. _

_Kingsley_


	2. Chapter 2

Unless you are in the maternity ward, there is very little cheer in St. Mungo's. Molly looked around at the unhappy faces of her family, carefully studying each one.

"Don't worry, all of you. Apparently Fred needs his mummy more than you do."

There was an unexpected bark of laughter from Arthur. "Oh, Mollywobbles. You've always had the most inappropriate sense of humor."

Molly was glad to see the small bits of smiles starting to creep across the beloved faces in front of her. "Now, the Healers have said the curse is starting to speed up. I don't think I am going to make it to Christmas. I do believe I've taught everyone part of the dinner I put on. I expect you to get together and enjoy the holiday. Promise me."

Getting her promises from each of them, she asked to speak to them individually. She started with Bill. She was far too tired to spend more than a few minutes with each of her children, though, and they knew it.

"Darling, I'm so proud of you. And as much as you don't think so, I think you found a good woman. She has a good heart, even if she's a bit more stylish than I am."

"No one is more stylish than you, Mum. No one." Bill waited until he was outside in Fleur's arms before he broke down.

Charlie waved Percy in, he wasn't ready to face his mother yet.

Percy walked in quietly, as if by not making a sound, he could change something.

"Sweetheart, you can't fix this. But I'm so very glad you have come back to us."

"How could I do anything else, Mum? You raised us right, even if I wanted to ignore that fact for a while." Percy walked out, head held high. He was no longer a disappointment.

After a quick look at Charlie, Ginny strode in.

Molly looked at her wistfully. "None of my dreams are going to happen, love, are they?"

Ginny thought a bit before she answered. "No, Mum. But I think I will be better off for it."

Molly nodded. "I think you are right."

Ginny carefully hugged her mother then walked out, fighting off her tears.

Ron stuck his head in the room, saw his mother lying on the bed, looking frail, and yelled. "This isn't fair, Mum! I don't want you to die!" Then he ran for the door.

Arthur didn't let anyone follow their sibling. He figured the boy needed to get some of his anger out of his system. A good run might do that.

George came in, conjured a chair, and put his head on his Mum's lap.

She patted him. "George, dear, I know you are talented. I just wish you would get the NEWTs required by the International Federation of Wizards to be fully qualified."

She smiled when she heard the response that was muffled by the blanket. After George composed himself and walked out of the room, Molly settled back on her pillows. She knew she would have to wait a bit for the last of her children.

After mustering his courage, Charlie walked in carefully.

"You work with dragons, and you're scared of your mum?"

Charlie broke down in Molly's arms.

She held him close, petting his shoulder and kissing his hair. "My precious boy, I haven't held you like this in years."


	3. Chapter 3

Molly asked to go home. She didn't want to die in the hospital, and there wasn't anything they could do. St. Mungo's agreed, and for the first time anyone could remember, they did something sort of like hospice care. Hermione had explained it to them, and the administration thought it was a good idea. She was made as comfortable as she could be, sleeping more and more, and being awake less and less as the days passed.

The end caught them by surprise, expected though it was. One minute Molly was there, tired, yes, diminished as well, but _there. _Shortly after dinner, that fall equinox afternoon, Molly just slipped away, yet another victim of those too narrow-minded to consider they may just not be right.

Ginny had gone in to Molly's room. "Mum, did you want some dessert? Harry made treacle tart!" She realized there was no response, and walked over and touched Molly's shoulder. "Mum? Mum?" She started crying. "Da! Mum's gone!"

Arthur, usually so calm and strong, faltered, breaking down into heartrending sobs, making everyone around him tear up at the very least.

When they had calmed down, the boys started to mutter about revenge.

Percy started to speak, "I can get us into Az––"

"No." Arthur looked up from where he had sunk to the floor. "We are better than that. We will not touch Lestrange. Not physically."

"What do you mean, Da?" asked Ron, confused.

"We will make sure he is fully aware of just how badly they failed. He may have taken Molly's body from us, but not her spirit. Any success we have, any time something goes well for those of us left behind, he will be made to know." Arthur pushed himself up.

"You mean sending him Hermione's account of the war when she's finished?" Ginny said, her voice far stronger than it had been. Hermione had started to write a book, doing interviews with anyone who would speak to her, determined to get the truth out there before her fame waned. 

"Yes," Arthur said, taking her hand, "As well as the financial sheets showing how much money she makes. How much money George and the store make, how well Bill and Fleur's little ones do, how _many_ Weasleys there are in this world while he is the LAST Lestrange."

"How will we make him read it, Da?"

"It won't be a problem, Charlie. He will read anything he is provided, it is human nature. But all his news will be about us. Can you make that happen, Percy?"

"Yes." Percy's face was determined.

Arthur nodded, pleased. "We will continue Sunday dinners. Somehow they will get done, and we will be together, just as your mother wanted."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked into the Burrow fairly early on Sunday afternoon, saw the mess and the chaos and pulled his wand, thinking someone had attacked.

"Whoa, put that down, little brother!" Charlie had his hands out, and called out cheerfully.

"What happened?"

"None of us really know how to cook too well, and Ron made one too many 'helpful' suggestions to Ginny." Charlie chuckled at Harry, who had crinkled his nose and winced.

Harry took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I'll go see what I can do."

"You're a better man than I am," said Charlie and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

Harry poked his head around the kitchen door. Ginny was muttering to herself, there was flour everywhere, and what appeared to be the remnants of some sort of sauce on the kitchen ceiling.

"Hi, Gin. Would you like some help?"

Ginny whirled around, brandishing a wooden spoon like a wand. "Oh, it's you. Sure."

"What are you making?"

Harry was startled when Ginny threw her arms around him.

"Thank you for not saying 'trying to make', Harry."

He grinned crookedly at her.

"Beef Wellington. It's one of Da's favorites," she said, then started muttering again.

"Don't worry, my Aunt loved using that one for company. At least this time I will get to taste it," he replied, matter of factly. He looked around at the table. "Oh, that is a great piece of meat to roast. Can you get the dough done?"

Ginny nodded, silently contemplating what Harry had revealed. She also realized that she was far too comfortable already with him. She didn't want to shag him silly, but she liked having him here. She started preparing the dough. "Harry, what made you come over this week?"

"Molly always said I was family. Was I wrong?" He started to back up.

Ginny reached out and stopped him. "No, you're right, Harry. But I think we are going to tell everyone we are just going to be siblings. We won't be happy together in the long run."

Harry was startled. "Was it because I broke up with you?" he asked. He wanted to make sure he understood, even if he felt the same way.

"Partly. Also, this feels like cooking with Mum, or Bill, or Da, even. You _are_ family. I don't think we need to go any further, you know?"

Harry hugged her tightly. "Yeah, I know." Then he grinned. "But I get to tell anyone you date that your brother fought Voldemort multiple times and lived to tell about it."

Ginny brandished her spoon at him and cheerfully chased him around the table taking half-hearted swings at them, their laughter drawing the rest of the family into the room.

Only Ron was upset by the news.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday dinners were going quite well for a couple of weeks. Bill and Fleur did the one following Harry and Ginny, and Charlie the one after that.

"Charlie, this is really good," Arthur stated after trying the very tender roast lamb his son had prepared.

"We have to take turns at the reserve, so we've all learned to make filling meals," Charlie replied, ducking his head under the praise.

"Percy and Ron are next," declared Arthur.

"No problem, Da. Hermione will help me, just like Harry helped Ginny."

Hermione and Ginny snorted.

"What?" Ron looked confused.

"I don't know how to cook, Ron. My mum worked out of the house, not in the house. She didn't know how to cook. Didn't you figure that out with the horrible camping trip?" Hermione was staring hard at him.

"You have to cook! How else are you going to take care of our house when we get married?"

The rest of the men at the table winced.

"Ron, I'm so sorry you miss your mum, I miss her too. But I'm not going to replace her. I don't cook, I want a career, I can't be Molly. I can never be Molly," Hermione reached out, but Ron stepped back, looking as though he had been slapped.

"Then leave, " he said, his face hard.

Hermione was confused. "What?"

"If you aren't going to do what mum wanted and take care of me, then you can leave." 

Arthur had enough. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are not in charge of this house. Hermione is family just as much as Harry is, whether she marries you or not. You and Percy get next week's meal, and you will find a way to do so without resorting to take-away." Arthur's tone was low and angry.

Ron was red-faced, looking desperately between Harry and Hermione, realizing he had absolutely no support.

"Hermione, I––"

"No, Ron. I won't marry you. Ever. No apology is going to help you now. You've always tried to be supportive, but when you aren't, you are very hurtful, and I can't live my life living up to an ideal you have in your head. I never know when I'm going against it. You're so immature. Harry and Ginny broke up easily, but you couldn't let go, could you."

"I didn't mean t––"

"You threw me out of the house. I am not going to forget that, Ron." Hermione's voice cracked, showing how hard she was trying not to cry.

She had to give in when both Charlie and Percy enfolded her in their arms. Her sobs were heart-wrenching. "This is the only family I have and he tried to make me leave!"

Arthur started to speak, when he was interrupted by George. "I will partner with Ron, and Hermione can partner with Percy, instead of Hermione with me, the way you had planned, Da."

Arthur looked at George, surprised. Then he saw the gleam in his eye. "We do need to be able to eat, George."

"Oh, the meal will be fine, Da. I have to eat, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Ron spent that week practically paralyzed with fear. Monday he went over to Grimmauld Place, only to be met by a stone-faced Harry.

"Mate?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure anymore, Ron. How could you even think of throwing her out of her home? Your mum told us we would be family no matter what, you idiot! Her parents decided to stay in Australia. You have no idea how hurt she was by how easily they threw her aside, even though they had agreed to the whole Obliviate plan. Then you did the same thing! Hermione means more to me than anyone, Ron, even you!"

Ginny, Luna, Hannah, Susan and Hermione were sitting in the living room and heard every word. Hermione blushed, and then started sobbing again when Ginny wrapped her arms around her. "Maybe the big idiot has finally figured it out," she said.

"Which one?" came the muffled question from somewhere near Ginny's right shoulder.

"Harry. He's loved you forever, Hermione. He just didn't know it," Ginny responded.

Hermione sat upright and looked at Ginny, then around at the others who were nodding.

"I thought," Hermione started to say, "But you––"

"Yeah, that's over, we are friends, and will be family forever just like Mum wanted." Ginny shrugged, then kept her shoulders up and wrapped her arms around herself, waiting to be attacked.

She was surprised, when Hermione almost knocked her over with one of the hugs she famously would give Harry over the years.

"I knew your breakup was amicable, but don't close yourself off. I know I haven't been a very good one, but I'm glad to have you as a sister if you will have me," Hermione said through her tears.

Both girls looked up to the sniffles and choked off sobs of the others.

It was then than Harry and Ron walked in, and almost walked right back out.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Harry was horrified. He also, to the amusement of all the girls in the room, walked right over to put his arms around Hermione.

Giving in to her impulse regarding Harry for the first time, and with the knowing grins of her friends egging her on, Hermione leaned into his hug, gratified when his arms tightened around her.

The other girls couldn't hold back their sighs when he completely unthinkingly kissed her on the temple.

Ron looked like he was about to explode. Again.

Luna looked at Susan, who looked at Hannah, and somehow they managed to herd him into the kitchen.

"I bet they've always been together and laughing behind my back!" Ron started to yell.

Luna absent-mindedly cast a silencing spell, then slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't be an idiot. Hermione just realized Harry might care about her, and Ginny told her it was fine. I heard what you did, and you don't get an opinion. Not until the Wrackspurts are gone."

Hannah and Susan nodded vigorously.

"Really, between Hermione and Ginny, they would flatten you, so even you should figure out that you shouldn't say anything stupid. And if you can't manage that, just don't say _anything," _Susan was furious. She stood up and started poking Ron with her finger. "You and Hermione are very different and you don't understand her. And you just acted like every other idiot who can't deal with her. Stop it! Just grow up!"

After a final poke, Susan gathered her things, yelled good-bye and ran for the Floo.

Ron looked around, and realized he wasn't getting the support he expected. "I think I better go find George. I think he's safer."


	7. Chapter 7

Ron left Grimmauld Place, dazed by everything going on around him. He felt as though everyone had left him behind.

He barely noticed that his hair turned purple with silver sparks shooting out from it as he walked through the door. As George's pranks went, it was fairly harmless.

He walked into the living room and saw his father sitting in his favorite chair by the fire, reading _Small Electrics for Dummies._ "Da, can I ask you something?"

Arthur looked up and smothered a grin. "Of course, Ron."

"Why doesn't anyone make sense anymore?" He had a faint whine in his voice, his forehead was wrinkled with thought, and his face was that deep red that would have clashed horribly with his hair, had it not been purple and sparkly.

"What do you mean, son?" Arthur was fairly certain he knew what the problem was, but he wanted Ron to do some thinking.

"I always just thought it would be me and 'Mione, and Ginny and Harry, and we'd raise our families together, and Mum would watch the––" Ron stopped, his thoughtlessness bothering him for once.

"There's your problem, Ron. That might have happened, had your mother still been with us, because no one would have to grow up, at least not right away. The known is far easier than branching out. Your sister looked around that first evening and realized that what is easy isn't always right. Sometimes you have to take a chance. She and Harry are closer than ever for that, and she can feel happy for him finding someone else," Arthur said.

"Yeah, Hermione," interrupted Ron.

"Really?" Arthur's eyes were shining in excitement.

"You don't have to sound so delighted, Da." Ron was disgusted. _The whole world was against him._

"Yes, son, I do. Those two understand each other like no one else. They are good together," Arthur said, leaning back to contemplate the newest situation.

"See! This is exactly what I mean. No one understands me!" Ron stomped one of his generously-sized feet.

"We understand you, Ron. We just don't give much credence to a child's temper tantrum," Arthur stated in his 'reasonable Dad voice'.

Ron huffed and stormed upstairs, triggering the prank George had left on the stairs, feathers sprouting all over his body, and all his clothes falling off. "Aaaaaghghgghgh!" He managed to get a feathery hand over his bits when the camera went off. "I didn't even tell you about Susan!"

_Susan?_ thought Arthur. _Susan Bones? What does she have to do with any of this?_

The rest of the week passed in a blur. He was very confused by the anger directed at him by Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood. He didn't know which way was up, he'd molted, grown and shed fur, tasted only pepper, tasted only turnips and tasted only wax.

Sunday dinner came faster than Ron wanted. He and George managed to get something edible on the table. "I need to find a girl who knows how to cook," Ron said between mouthfuls, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Charlie.

"No, really. I hate doing this. I like eating, but I really don't like cooking," he reiterated, then looked up to see his father and Harry shaking their heads.

"C'mon, Harry. Hermione has said she can't cook, you are going to have to do all of it!"

"Nope. Hermione has asked me to teach her, so we can share the work," Harry replied smugly.

"Do you think your mother did all the cooking all the time, Ronald?" Arthur's tone was icy. "She gave birth to all seven of you. None of our relatives were particularly pleased with our union, so we didn't get the help that most women get. I cooked every time she gave me a child, and I cooked happily. Your Mum loved cooking, it was as close to her Potions that she got. She was set to be apprenticed to Master Montgomery in Wales when we found out she was carrying Bill. She put everything she had into all of you, but it was her choice," Arthur was choking back tears by the end of this. "You aren't learning, Ron. You need to get out."

"What?" Ron was flabbergasted. _Percy was a git, which was why he had to leave for a while, but me? _

"Now. Leave." Arthur's face was implacable.

Ron realized he better do as his father asked, and getting permission to pack a bag, walked out of the Burrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron walked morosely down the path away from his home. He knew he had blown it, he just didn't know exactly what he had done. _I bet whatever I'm missing is the problem. But what am I going to do now?_

"You can stay with me, Ronnie. Da'll get over it soon enough. But you have to work at not sounding so stupid. We know you aren't." George slung a companionable arm over his younger brother, as they walked down the path away from the house.

Ron looked at George, and saw only his brother's sincere face. "Thanks, George. You don't mind me staying in Fred's room?"

"Nah. Fred would be glad we are putting it to good use," replied George in good humor.

"So can you tell me what I did wrong?" asked Ron plaintively.

"Nope. Sorry. You're going to have to figure that one out yourself, little brother." George grinned. "But while you are figuring it out, you can help me with the store. I think it is time for us to make some new products, don't you think?"

Ron thought about his answer. He know Auror training wasn't for him. If he couldn't stomach seeing Harry with Hermione, he wasn't going to be able to work with him. It wasn't fair to anyone else. "Yeah, I might have some ideas, George."

George Apparated to the store, followed closely by Ron, who felt some hope for the first time since his mother told him she was ill.

The rest of the family was stunned by the occurrence. Charlie started to yell, when his father asked him to stay quiet. "Not all of you have matured at the same pace. I'm so very proud that I've only had to ask two of you to leave, and it was for the same reason. Neither Percy at the time, nor Ron now realize that the world doesn't revolve around their wants. Percy learned, and so will Ron. And I was very happy to see George follow him out. Helping Ron will give him something to do, just the way pranking him did this week," Arthur's quiet parenting washed over all of them.

Bill spoke up, "I do hope I'm half way as good a dad as you are, Da."

"Why, Bill," said Arthur with a gleam in his eye, "Does that mean that you and Fleur have some news for us?"

Charlie laughed. "You sounded like Mum, there, Da."

"We had three years of dating at Hogwarts and thirty years of marriage, son. Of course we were going to sound like the other at some points. We took our bond seriously," Arthur grinned, "Now stop running interference for your brother, I asked him a question."

Bill ducked his head, and Fleur smiled beautifully. "Papa Arthur, you weel be a grandpere in May."

The whole table erupted in applause, everyone congratulating Bill and Fleur.

"So the birth announcement should be the first special delivery to the thing in Azkaban?" asked Percy.

"Exactly," said Arthur, pleased that those around the table understood his grander plan. Then his eyes settled on Harry and Hermione, who were holding hands. "Now, is there anything else that _anyone_ at this table would like to tell us?"

Harry coughed and blushed, and Hermione grinned at him.

"HermioneandIaretogethernow," Harry stammered out.

"Congratulations! I know we had hopes for Hermione being a Weasley in name, but you know what, you are both mine just the same. I've watched how you have cared for and supported each other over the years, and it reminded me greatly of me and Molly," Arthur said as he walked around the table to hug Hermione and clap Harry on the shoulder.

"I only hope we can be as good together as you and Molly, Da," said Hermione.

When she said Da, Arthur's eyes welled up, "Thank you, child."

"Oh! I do have something else to tell you. We went to Gringotts the other day, and have settled things with the goblins. They said I bargain as well as a goblin, so I'm thinking of studying to be a barrister. Wizards use them, right?" Hermione eyes were lit with the fire of possibilities.

"Of course, Hermione. That would be a very good course for you, I believe. I can get you a list of the better barristers in Britain, so that you can write them for apprenticeships," said Percy.

"Thanks, Percy!" Hermione bounced out of her seat, and gave him a big hug, making him blush.

Ron settled in to Fred's room in George's flat. He looked around, and realized this wasn't the bachelor pigsty he was expecting. "This is nice, George," he called. "It's really clean!"

"I'm going to have to teach you Mum's cleaning charms, she designed them herself. She was really brilliant," George responded.

"Mum designed Charms?" Ron was confused.

"Of course she did, you bloody idiot! How do you think she managed us so well?"

Ron could only stare at his brother dumbly. He didn't realize how much of the world he had missed, caught up in his own desires.


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween was rapidly approaching, and it was on a Sunday. Arthur had told his family that he would cook that night. As he was sitting there planning what to cook, something occurred to him, so he sat down and wrote a note. He caught Pigwidgeon and sent him to Grimmauld with the note.

_Harry,_

_Would you mind coming over as soon as you get this owl? I thought of a couple of things and I would like to speak to you about them. _

_I know I'm interrupting your studies, but from what Minerva has said, you and Hermione are not going to have any problems passing your NEWTs. I hear you are going to take OWLs in Runes and Arithmancy as well. Well done, son! At that pace, you can take the NEWTs in those subjects along with Ginny's class at Hogwarts. _

_See you soon,_

_Da_

Harry and Hermione looked up from their studies at the table when the frantic little owl showed up. They were holding a study group with Susan, Hannah, Neville, Justin, Draco and Daphne.

"It's Weasley's crazy little owl," said Draco when he saw it.

"Pig's been at the Burrow, so it isn't from Ron," replied Hermione.

Harry managed to catch the flittering bird and stuffing a piece of bacon in its beak, took the note. His eyes were a bit shiny when he read it. "I have to go to the Burrow. I'll be back in a bit."

He handed the note to Hermione and left. Draco snatched it out of her hand once Harry was out of the room and read it.

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy. Show some manners, will you? Just because Harry took over your probation since Sirius left him everything including his mad family doesn't mean you get to act like an idiot!" Hermione exclaimed, shaking her head and putting her hand out for the note. The last week with Malfoy had been a learning experience. When Harry had been contacted as head of the Black family, he hadn't known what to do. Arthur sat him down and explained his responsibilities. Harry decided he would try to do his best by the family left to him by his godfather. A beautiful thank you note from Narcissa sat on the mantle, a reminder of what could happen when you chose what was right instead of easy.

"It isn't fair," said Draco, then pouted.

"What isn't fair?" asked Daphne.

"Potter breaks up with the girl-Weasel, and he's _still _treated like family. I would have killed people to get some validation like that from my father. Come to think of it, I tried." Draco stared up at the ceiling. Harry had allowed him to stay in Grimmauld Place since his hearing last week and he had taken to treating him and Hermione like annoying siblings. He was treated the same way in return.

The rest of the group just shook their heads and went back to their studies.

Harry poked his head through the Floo at the Burrow. "Da?"

"Come on through, Harry, I was expecting you." Arthur walked out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry looked worried.

"Not at all, son. I just realized that Sunday will be Halloween and I didn't want you to be bothered by us getting together. Then I thought of something I wanted to run by you," explained Arthur.

Harry thought he had followed what he was told. "OK. I won't be that bothered, because I'm finally with family on that day, you know?"

Arthur was delighted by the candid response. "First off, if he'll come, bring Draco. He shouldn't have to stay home on Sunday if he doesn't feel like it. Secondly, back when your parents were first courting out of school, your Dad asked me to teach him to make a dinner to impress your Mum. I showed him how to roast a goose with all the trimmings. I was thinking of making that this Sunday. What do you think?"

Harry was flabbergasted. This was something tangible he could share with his father, other than the messy hair. "I love the idea. But I only have one thing to ask you," he said.

"What's that, son?" Arthur was curious as to what he could be asked.

"Can I come over and learn how to make that? I've never actually made that," Harry asked.

"I'd be honored. And I can tell you a few stories from that time I had with James, if you'd like. It will be fun, I think." Arthur was thrilled when Harry's response was a tight hug. "Now, you better get back to your studies, before Hermione thinks I've sold you to the fairies."

Harry chuckled and headed back through the Floo.

Arthur thought he'd better send a letter to George and Ron to let them know he'd invited Draco over for dinner.

"So, what happened?" asked Hermione when Harry walked back into the kitchen.

"Da said to invite Draco over for dinner. Also, he is going to roast a goose for this Sunday, because he remembered he had taught Dad how to make that so he could impress Mum when they were dating. I'm going to go help him and learn how, as well." Harry had a grin on his face.

"I was really invited to the Sunday gathering?" Draco's voice cracked.

"Yes, Ferret. You really were. Da didn't think it was right to leave you out," Harry bristled.

"Get your hackles down, Potty. I would be honored. Weasley family dinners are things of legend. But how do you think Weasel will take it?" Draco's grin was sly. He may not be able to cause overt trouble, but he was still a bit of a prat.

"I'm sure Da will take care of everything. He always does."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ronnie?"

Ron looked around, then realized the voice was coming from the lab in the back of the shop. "Yeah, George?"

"You gonna take any of the NEWTs?" George put a stirring rod down in its holder, then took off the protective goggles Hermione had bought him at the DIY store.

"Why? Are you?" Ron was indignant.

"Yeah. Defense and Potions. I figure I should get those two. Mum always wanted us to be fully qualified and you need at least two," George said and shrugged, turning away from Ron.

Ron walked over and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "When you put it like that, I guess I better do two as well. Defense and Transfiguration, since those were my best scores other than Potions, and I don't really want to do that one," he said.

"Yeah, Freddie was the Charms expert. I end up having to borrow Hermione's brain nowadays," explained George ruefully.

"I'm sure she's happy to help," said Ron. "Maybe we can see if she can give us a study schedule for Charms, then we can take three NEWTs apiece. Mum would be proud of us."

"Send her an owl. I'm sure she'd help," said George, excited for the first time in weeks. "It won't bother you to see her with Harry?"

"A little, but its more dog in the manger than anything else, you know? They are happy together from the bits I hear from Hannah down at the Leaky," Ron turned to take a box of Wheezes out to the store front.

"Good to hear you growing up, Ronniekins." George ducked at the empty box that was aimed at his head. "Hey, I thought Hannah was seeing Neville?"

"She is. Luna ran off to Sweden after taking all her NEWTs last week, special exemption. Turns out the Scamanders were starting a two year animal scouting trip, and she wanted to go along," said Ron. "Neville was drowning his sorrows at the Leaky, then realized he and Hannah got on really well. They've been dating for about two weeks."

"What about Susan Bones?" George was fishing for information. He hated going out and getting asked about Fred.

"She's still mad at me. Don't know why. I get poked a lot. Her finger is sharp!"

Just then Arthur's note about Sunday dinner arrived. Ron turned red, then purple. Then he heaved a big breath and shook his head. "I better go over to Grimmauld Place and ask in person. I want to see just how bad dinner is going to be on Sunday. I don't know if I can stand being in the same place as the Ferret."

"Don't start any fights, Ron," George warned.

"I won't. I'll leave if I get angry, OK?" Ron watched George carefully to see if his plan was acceptable.

"Sounds good, Ronnie."

Ron walked through the Leaky Cauldron, then on to Grimmauld Place, using the time to clear his head. He walked up the stoop to the old townhouse and rang the bell.

Hermione, Harry and Draco were sitting down to lunch. Hermione had ordered curry takeaway.

"I wonder who that is," said Harry as he got up to check.

"Someone who knows where the house is and can get through the wards to the front step," replied Hermione.

"Probably Percy, then," he responded as he walked out the room.

Harry got a surprise when he opened the door. "Ron!"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other when they heard the exclamation.

"Oh, did he come to look at the monkey in the cage?"

"Give it up, Draco. You are being treated like family for the most part, not an animal in the zoo," sniped Hermione.

"It would be a ferret, not a monkey, in any case," said Ron as he walked into the kitchen.

"At least I'm not a freckly, balding orangutan," Draco replied.

"Dinner will be interesting, won't it?" Ron asked Hermione with a gleam in his eye.

"We'll just sit him next to Charlie. He's a dragon tamer, after all," she said.

The trio was quite amused when Draco blushed.

"Look guys, I'm still not sure I'm totally OK with seeing you together, but I will get over it. I came over to ask if you would be willing to give me and George some study schedules for DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. I know you've been studying like mad," Ron said in all one breath.

Hermione clapped her hands delightedly, "Oh, Mum would be so proud. Which tests are you taking and which for George?"

"I'm doing DADA, Transfiguration and Charms, and George wants DADA, Potions and Charms," Ron said.

"Those are perfect for the shop. I heard you decided to stay and help him out?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm comfortable there, and I help bring him news. George doesn't like going out much." Ron caught Harry's eye and shrugged.

Harry shrugged back.

Ron's smile grew. He had his friends back, even if they were together. "What're you eating?"

"Curry," said Draco, "And its getting cold. Join us or leave."

"Such charm, Malfoy. But thanks, I think I want to try it." Ron sat down and served himself some of the food.

They were eating when they all heard, "Harry? Hermione? It's Susan, can I come through?"

Hermione went over and said the charm to release the Floo. The two girls walked into the kitchen. "We were just finishing lunch. Would you like something?"

"No, I'm good," Susan said. Then she noticed Ron. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"He asked for some study schedules for himself and George," replied Hermione.

"You think you are going to be ready for NEWTs in two weeks?" Susan asked Ron in disbelief.

"As ready as I can be. I've been helping George out, and using lots of Charms and Transfiguration, and DADA, well, no test is going to be as bad as real life, right?" Ron took a deep breath and answered calmly.

He was very surprised when her face softened and she grinned at him. "Good. Really good."

Ron grinned back, not noticing the looks being exchanged around the table.


	11. Chapter 11

After all the planning and all the rearranging of seating arrangements, dinner on Sunday was anti-climactic, at least to a Weasley way of thinking.

Harry came over early on Sunday to help Arthur.

"Thanks so much for this, Da. I really appreciate it," Harry said cheerfully.

Arthur smiled at Harry, then cocked his head to look at him thoughtfully. "You're really happy, aren't you?"

Harry ducked his head and blushed. "Yeah. Sometimes I think I shouldn't be, but I am."

"Never be ashamed of enjoying life, son. Wasn't that what that stupid prophecy said? 'Neither will live while the other survives?' You have a chance to live, so you should take it. I've never seen you quite so relaxed," Arthur said with a chuckle.

"I don't want to sound mean or rude, because, well, Ginny's your daughter, but... Well, with Hermione I'm never worried she wants me for anything but Harry. She was never a fan girl, and she's never put much stock in what other people think. I like Ginny much better as a little sister. I think it's good for Hermione, too, because she sees her the same way. Life at Grimmauld Place is a lot cheerier this way," Harry spoke quickly, but once he saw there was no censure in Arthur's face, he continued more naturally.

"I was not as enamored of you and Ginny as a couple as Molly was. It was wish-fulfillment, more than anything. I like you two better as siblings as well, because instead of bringing out Ginny's acquisitive side, you bring out her generosity. She has become a better friend and a better person. I think you would have all arrived at this eventually, but you stood up to the hardships we've had to face as such wonderful people. I'm so very proud." Arthur cleared his throat and swiped at his eyes with one hand. "Now, we better get started, or that goose won't be the only one cooked!"

Harry laughed, relieved.

"Now, when we started with this, your father told me he had seen two animals when he took the Animagus potion, which sometimes happens. Most people just choose one and that is it. Some do try to attempt both. It occurs rarely. But while he was pleased with the stag, the other was a Brecon Buff Goose, which makes sense, those being bred in Wales. He refused it, thinking himself above being a goose," said Arthur, recalling the conversation.

"Um, aren't geese really good protectors?" asked Harry, recalling his little bit of grade school information.

"Yes, son, they are. Your father was more of a goose than he was willing to admit to, I believe." Arthur shook his head, as if to clear it of the memory, and they got back to the cooking.

Their timing was perfect, the goose was just about ready to remove from the oven and all the sides and desserts were done when everyone started to arrive. Hermione and Draco came by Floo, the rest of the brothers arrived by various means, Charlie even flew in from the Welsh preserve on his broom.

"Ferret." Ron stated baldly.

"Weasel."

"You two idiots do know those two animals are related and can interbreed, right?" Hermione asked.

"Mostly the mink and weasels interbreed, but you are right, Hermione," said Charlie.

The two of them grinned at each other then turned to Draco and Ron who had identical looks of horror on their faces.

Everyone took their seats at the table, and Arthur and Harry brought out the food.

As they were all eating, George thought of something. "We all promised Mum we'd get together and make her Christmas dinner, right? Well, Christmas means guests, so can we invite people?"

"Of course, son," said Arthur. He turned to Draco. "You are welcome to Christmas dinner as well."

Draco just nodded and then kept his head down, overcome by being included. He wasn't certain where he was going to end up for the holidays. He figured he'd be alone in that musty old house.

Harry spoke up, "Could Andromeda and Teddy come?"

"I hope they do," said Arthur.

"What about the study group?" asked Hermione. "Most of them lost family."

"Absolutely," replied Arthur. "All your guests are welcome. Now what parts of dinner is everyone making, so we can schedule time in the kitchen."

"I can make the rib roast," said Harry. "Mum and I talked about it last year and I think I'm the only one who's made one before."

Everyone grinned. Molly's rib roast was superb.

"Molly's recipe?" Arthur asked.

Harry nodded. "Apparently she and my Mum had discussed it and it was very similar. I know what changes to make to the spicing my Grandmother Evans used and taught Mum and Aunt Petunia."

Once the roast was settled, an air of excitement hit the table.

"I can do the mash and gravy," said Ginny.

"I can do the veg and salad," said Hermione.

"I can make the rolls and the Yorkshire pudding," said George.

"I know how to make the egg nog and mulled wine," said Percy.

"I can do the Christmas pudding," said Charlie. "I've got recipes for both custard and brandy butter to go with."

"Fleur and I will do the turkey and sage stuffing," said Bill, getting a nod from his wife.

Everyone was surprised when Ron spoke up. "Mum taught me to make the peppermint cremes, so I will do those."

"Wonderful," said Arthur. "I will make the mince pies."

Draco cleared his throat.

"Yes, Draco?" asked Arthur.

"Mum taught me to make cinnamon sugar dusted shortbread for Christmas. We would have lots of fun doing it and horrify the house-elves. Would you like me to bring some?" Draco looked oddly hopeful.

It seemed the rest of the table held their breath. It was only family that cooked on Christmas in the Weasley household. But it seemed that Arthur had made a decision. "Of course, young man. If you feel the need to bring some food, then you are welcome to do so."

"I promise not to poison them or set the guests on fire," said Draco unexpectedly. But his bowed head showed he was quite serious.

"Then they are truly welcome, and will heal quite a bit of history, won't they, son?"

Harry's eyes welled up when Draco grinned. It looked so much like Sirius it made his heart hurt.

"Yes, sir, I hope so. And thank you again for allowing me to join in with dinner. I can try to help cook next week if you need me to," he said.

"I think that although we are getting together for the next couple of weeks, we will have the older boys cook, you younger ones have to get ready for your NEWTs. And don't think I didn't hear that George and Ron are taking them as well. I think I could hear your mother shouting in delight from here."

George turned to Percy, quietly whispering under the ruckus. "So, what did they tell you?"

"Turn in the notes. They should be able to grant two with those."

"Wicked!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione and Harry were busy in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, mostly giving Kreacher fits.

"Is not right. Master and Muddy-but-nice-Mistress and final son of the House of Black shoulds not be cookings. Not evens if it's Christmassy," muttered the old elf.

"Thank you, Kreacher. I appreciate it very much, but we really should cook today. This dinner is the first Christmas the Weasleys are having together without Molly, and she taught all of us different parts of the meal. We will bring it over there and eat together," said Harry. "And Draco offered his biscuits that Narcissa taught him."

Kreacher's eyes widened. "Red-Head Kitchen Molly?"

"Yes, Kreacher."

"She showed Kreacher how to makes the gingersnaps and lemon cremes that Master Sirius liked. Kreacher will make and send over." Kreacher nodded to himself and commandeered the oven that didn't hold the rib roast and veg that Harry and Hermione were making, once he saw Draco was done with his baking.

"That will be an interesting addition to dinner," said Hermione with her brows drawn together.

"Just go with it, Hermione. It seems Molly had a little to give to everyone, even Kreacher. She wanted us all together for Christmas, so that is what we will do, right?" He slung an arm over her shoulders and hugged her.

Hermione turned her face up for a kiss. "Of course."

Kreacher had very good timing. As soon as Hermione had finished the dressing and put it in a jar to go with the greens for the salad, and they had gotten the roast and veg ready to go, he showed them two platters full of lovely biscuits. "Kreacher will pop food over to Weasley house."

He snapped his fingers and he and the food disappeared.

Harry and Hermione both dressed for dinner, he in a nice pair of pleated trousers and a white dress shirt, and Hermione in a deep green velvet dress.

"Shall we go, my lady?" Harry held his arm out to Hermione.

"We shall!" she said, grinning. She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and let him lead her to the Floo.

They met an equally well-dressed Draco at the Floo and all of them headed over to the Burrow.

Over at the Burrow, things were hectic. Ginny and Ron were arguing over their parts of the dinner, while George had gotten fed up and returned to his flat to finish his part there.

Percy walked in to start getting the drinks ready, he had also prepared them at his own flat, wanting to stay out of the chaos.

Charlie was setting up a table for everything with Kreacher's help.

Arthur walked into the kitchen. "Am I going to have to put the two of you in the corner?"

Ron grinned at him, flour all over his face. "Nah, Da. We weren't really arguing. We just felt the need to snipe at each other, we don't get the chance too often anymore."

"He's right, Da. And he was being a right prat about who I invited over," said Ginny.

"Why, Ron?" Arthur didn't know what to think about that one. He thought Ron liked Oliver Wood.

"He's too old for her, Da!"

"He's not any older than her than Bill is of Fleur. So, stop being childish, I thought you had grown up a bit," said Arthur reprovingly.

Ron ducked his head. "Sorry, Da. It's just hard to think of Ginny being old enough to date someone who's, you know, a man, with a career."

"You're all adults now, Ronald. I expect you to act like it at dinner." Arthur turned his back on the two and walked out of the kitchen.

"Now you've gone and done it," hissed Ron at Ginny under his breath.

"No, I didn't do anything wrong, Ron. You did. Now, are you finally done with that bowl? It is the one Mum taught me to mash the potatoes in, I don't want to get it wrong." Ginny held her hand out for the bowl.

He handed her the bowl and continued to cook, muttering under his breath and giving his sister the stink eye. _I know I'm being childish. But I really hate this growing up thing. _

When the food was all ready, and they were all gathered, family and guests, Arthur stood up from his place at the extended table. "Thank you all for coming. Molly's final wish was that we all get together and have her regular Christmas dinner. She taught each of us a different part of the meal and here we are. Once we enjoy all of this, we can open our gifts. I found a surprise in the gift closet this morning." Arthur sat down again. "Let's eat!"

The turkey and rib roast were carved and passed around, along with all the sides the family learned to make at Molly's side. Everyone enjoyed it.

Once the pudding had been served and enjoyed, and they were getting ready to open the piles of gifts that were there for various people, Minerva McGonagall nodded at Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I know these were to be sent out next week, but for all of you here, we brought them along," She handed Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, George, Susan, Draco, Hannah, and Neville their NEWT scores. She then handed Arthur a final envelope.

"What's this, Minerva?" Arthur was confused. He couldn't imagine what the testing board could be giving him.

"Something George and Percy petitioned the Board and testers to do. They provided them with a few examples of Fred's work and notes, and it was decided they were proof that he had NEWT level knowledge of Charms and Transfiguration. The third one in DADA is for his work in the war effort," she replied. She had the same proud look on her face she would get for a Gryffindor Quidditch win.

Arthur opened the envelope and tears started to fall down his cheeks. He looked around. "Did all of you get at least two NEWTs?" He got nods and smiles from all the young people holding envelopes. "Well, so did Fred. Thank you, this is a wonderful Christmas gift," he choked out, making most people in the room wipe their eyes.

Once all the gifts were opened, Arthur wouldn't let anyone get up. "There is one more here for everyone. As I said earlier, I found them in the gift closet this morning."

He waved his wand, and everyone got a last, soft, squishy package. As they all tore into them, there were exclamations of joy, as each family member received their annual Weasley jumper.

"I guess Mum finished them before she got so sick," said Ron, putting his on. For once it wasn't maroon, but a Chudley Cannon orange.

Everyone put them on, marveling at the workmanship and softness. Even Fleur, who usually turned her nose up at anything not stylish was happy with hers.

Arthur looked around and saw the large, mismatched group and realized why Molly had wanted them to get together.

Ginny walked over to him. "It's like Mum sent us a final hug, isn't it, Da?"

He put his arms around her. "It is. It most certainly is."


End file.
